Animal Crossing New leaf the series: In the Summer sun
by Alpha39
Summary: It's summer now and everyone tends to be lazy. But with the help of Alpha and his friends this will be a summer that no one will forget.


Hey guys Alpha here with the first ever chapter of Animal Crossing New leaf: The summer season so that means that OC's can be submitted but to this story. Trust me you don't know how many times I had to tell people to PM. So without further with do let the first chapter begin!

Chapter 1: Kitten Trouble

Alpha's POV

It was a normal summer day in Tereka I had just finished establishing the Beautiful town ordinance, and all the animal seemed to be happy for some reason. " Hey Bob why's everyone so happy", I ask the cat. Oh Alpha we are glad to see you", Bob said, Isabelle had announced that since it's July she had gotten permission to release fireworks every Sunday night for the whole month. " So everyone is happy because of fireworks", I say. " Yup", Bob said, "Isabelle said that she even got permission from Timmy and Tommy to sell fireworks but he said that he'll have to replace fortune cookies cause no one buys them. " God dam those Tanookis, I thought.

As I strolled through town I thought about the fire works how and what I would see, my thinking process was immediately stopped when I walked into a small yellow kitten wearing a backpack and some overalls. Aww, I say bending down to her size, are you lost little kitten. Her response was clawing me in my face leaving scratches face. C*** That F***ing hurt, I say. I'm not small I'm big, she said. After getting some bandages I began to realize that there is a little Kitten girl roaming my town… All alone. Excuse me little- I mean big kitten, I say, why are out here all by yourself. " Well my name is Katie first of all, she said, and secondly I want to be a adventurer". " That doesn't explain why you're here", I say. " Well my mommy decided that I'm a big girl, she said, so she let me travel the world, she also said that I would know what to do since I used go to other towns while she just worried. " So that's why you're here", I say. " Pretty much", she said, " are you the Mayor of this town by any chance?" I then nodded which caused her to go into shock. " So that means I scratched your face", she said beginning to cry, Please don't cut off my head Mister Mayor I am really sorry. " "Whoa calm down Katie", I say, I'm not that kind of Mayor I don't do animal abuse" "(Seriously though don't do animal abuse that is wrong and you will go to jail).

After she calmed down she then began to loom at the train station. "Um Mr. Alpha, she said, will you take me to another town. " What do you mean", I say in a confused tone. " Like can we go on the train and go to another town, she said, maybe a friend's town. I then sighed knowing that I have no friends who have contact with me I had to lie and tell her that we will go.

When we went inside the train station Katie went and sat on the bench at the side of the station while I talked to the porter. "So where would you like to go a faraway or nearby town", Porter asked. " Um let's try a faraway town", I said. Porter then brought up a small computer and began typing in some things. " Looks like we have only one available town, he said. " Whose town is it, I asked. "Looks like the town called Awesome", Porter Smiled.

Robert's POV

"Well time to Prank anyone who comes into this town", I said with a grin my face. I wore Messy Brown hair, a Mario shirt, Hero's pants, steel-toed boots, and sporty shades with a black plain cap. "Are you sure this is a good idea Mayor", my best friend Egbert said. " Trust me Bert this will be worth your time", I say whenever someone walks out that train station they will fall into the pitfalls we dug. "Look a train is here, Egbert screamed hiding be hiding the bushes, I did the same and hid behind another pair of bushes. The person who walked out was a kitten who was followed by a human wearing a blue cap, a aloha shirt, black denim jeans, hero's boots, and bandages. "Can you hear what they are saying Egbert", I whispered. "I think the kitten is saying something like, thank you for taking me to this town Mayor Alpha", Egbert said. After hearing the name Alpha I pretty much went and shut down for about 4 minutes, but I was brought back to reality by blood curdling scream.

We got out from our hiding spot to see the boy stuck in he hole while the kitten s trying to pull him out. "SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS HOLE!" he yelled. "Should we help, Egbert asked Me. "? Meh all right", I say.

After we got him out the hole I decided to explain what happened in the nicest calmest way. "YOU JUST FELL IN A PITFALL MOTHER F***A HOW DOES IT FEEL", I say laughing. "Wow you are rude", the kitten said, " Plus you use faulty language I thought this was a kids games

(A shattering sound can be heard)

"What just happened", I ask. " I think Katie just broke the fourth wall, Alpha said, and that also mean that money is coming out of his pockets". "Well let me at least Introduce myself", I say, "I'm Robert and this is Egbert" " Oh I'm Alpha", he said, " And this is Katie she wanted me to drop her off by another town so this is the only town Porter said that was available. "Well Alpha want to become friends?" Are you kidding, He said with a stern look, after what you did you think I would become friends with you?" "…Yes", I say sheepishly. "Your smart I can give you that", Alpha said which made him laugh. We all then started laughing which ended abruptly with the fireworks starting.

Fricken cat making me waste my money repairing the fourth wall I- Oh sorry didn't see you guys there anyways thanks for reading the first chapter of this brand new story I hope you enjoyed it. And by the way you know how in the games that you can only have 4 friends in a town counting yourself well since I'm getting OCS that rule doesn't apply any more cause getting OCS means that they have to appear in almost every chapter. Anyways don't forget to check back into this story tomorrow cause tomorrow a certain HHA Crew member get's caught during there evaluation. (You know who you are HHA member don't spoil it though)

Anyways see you guys next time!


End file.
